Sasuke and the Lightning Princess
by Crimzon Beauty
Summary: A Girl Get's sucked into the Naruto World and end's being stuck there, What happens when she meet's sasuke, ends up soul bonding with him and how come it stanged him! (AKA i'm sorry for the bad Grammer so give me a break alright? lol it doesnt matter about the grammer, all it matters is a good story line)
1. Chapter 1 'Jessica Lynn Mikcloud'

**_((SORRY if my Grammer is bad lol Please injoy the story okay? thank you ^^))_**

**_Sasuke and The lightning Princess_**

_Chapter 1 "Jessica Lynn Mikcloud"_

_~~Jess's POV~~_

Looking at my reflection in the mirror, I eye what I am wearing. Green and Black Celtic Lolita knee high skirt and long sleeve top, with black rose lace socks up to my thighs. I sigh and slip on my black Converse that come up to knee's, and headed down stairs. Today is the day ... I would be given a special gift today at the family reunion.. I am nerves, I have no clue what it is ... it could be anything ... proudly something bad.. Like-

"J-e-s-s-i-c-a" has I was taken out of my thinking as I heard my cousin Mikey, I made a face that says 'What do you want?' he noticed what I meant and he soon came by my side "Listen don't be so nerves, you gonna be fine" he smiled at me.

I looked "Yeah at least half the family isn't scared of you" with that I got a glare from Mikey "Don't you think that, it's not true that half this family is scared of you" and I glared back at him "Yes it is! I almost destroyed this manor, I almost lost myself completely to darkness, THIS FAMILY HATES ME, THEY FEAR ME.. they.. fear me ..." I started to cry, Mikey soon held me.

"Listen cuss, If they fear you then there not worthy to know what who you really like, besides what that happen day, it wasn't your fault" I sighed into given in "Sweet know come on we have a reunion to get too!" he grabbed my hand and pulled me to the Great Hall.

Yo the Name is Jessica Lynn Mikcloud, No Jesse I hate being called that.

The Mikcloud family is a secretive magical family that protects the world from evil forever centuries In a world of the Paranormal of Vampires, Werewolves, Fairies, Witches, Demons, Angels, Ghosts, Dragons, Unicorns and other fairy tale fantasy creature. For over 100 years, the Mikcloud's has based a contract with the Grivadan Vampires for peace. The King, Zachariah Meyers was sick of fighting and made a peace treaty.

Grivadan Vampires are not like the kind of vampire that burst into flames at from sunlight, get week from holy water or crosses, they do not need to feed constantly for blood. They can go months without blood but still need to feed. They do not sparkle in the sunlight like some kind of jewelry like on Twilight _–giggle-_ They are not undead, they are very much alive. They can live for centuries and live among humans so easily. They do have the supernatural speed, hearing, sight, sensitivity, super strength and not to mention fast healing and never aging.

ANYWAYS! _–chuckle-_

The Mikcloud's are known for their reunions. Me Myself wasn't born with the Mikcloud last name but I changed it when I was 15, My Celtic side comes from my grandmother on my father's side; I inherited all the Mikcloud's genes and defiantly the look of my great great Aunt Deorla. My family say's I have the spitting image has her. Ha, I have seen her picture ... I do.. I am the second family member to have the amount of magic energy that can be called dangerous ... I have already reached my peek at the age of 16, which I' am right know. Just turned 21 to days ago...

I did not even notice we had stopped and I was in the great hall already.

"Everyone please Quiet!" my uncle shouted. Everyone soon became quiet. "Good Know welcome to the Mikcloud's 300th Family Reunion!-" while he said that half the family cheered, "tonight we give a special gift to our own one and only, Lightning Princess" I heard almost everyone gasp in the room and whispered under there breath. I just put my head down and wishing it was over. "This will not happen until the end so then let's get on with the partying!"

Most of the whole time I was sitting at the table next to my uncle and my cousin Mikey, Bill and Shamus. Everyone was silent when those big doors open, I looked and could not help myself to smile so sweetly.

My uncle gets up "Well it looks like we have a special guest, Welcome to our family Reunion your Majesty Prince Chida" My uncle bowed into showing greatness and his respectfulness, everyone else followed him in bowing to Chida has he walked towards the table where I was sitting at "Jetter, I've already told never to bow to me, where family, I'm one of your nieces best friends" he said has he reached the table.

"Ha-ha! well I don't mind bowing to you, you are of royal blood, you should be treating with such respect" Chida just laughed at my uncle and then turned me and I smiled at him, he looked at me blushing "My you look so gorgeous has always" I blushed and he sat down next to me, I look at him "you aren't wearing your prince outfit ..." He's wearing Skinny black jeans, V-neck batman top and Regular converse. He smiled at me "I like to where my normal clothes for once you know" I blushed "So kids how's life going?" my uncle decide to interrupt us "It's fine, it must be hard for you because jess now lives in America, near me" he said with a smile, I sighed of course. My uncle looked at us "It's fine, it was best for her to go to America, I sure do miss her walking around in these halls" I glare at him and said softly "it was best ..? I'm not a child anymore! What are you trying to say.. ? That I'm a trouble member in this family, I'm not stupid Uncle I know how the people in here fear me" He looked at me and then got up "EVERYONE silence!" it was quiet again "Know it's at the end of our Reunion, Jess stand-up" he said to me and smiled.

I did what I was told and he made me follow him to a wall where a painting of our Family's crest was on, our family's crest was of Celtic Tree.

"This is our family's crest, sturdy like a Tree, The Leaves of this Tree represent trust, loyalty, love and most of all friendship and of course family" everyone was looking, my uncle took a deep breath "a tree that once stood alone, a tree that was unstable and not very strong, a tree that didn't have much of a chance, for a tree for no one did understand, a tree that was so afraid to let go for that reason that tree never learned to grow, a tree that never felt the warmth of the sun or made shadows in the moonlight, for a tree who could seem to never blossom into something new, a tree with branches that snapped with thunderstorms and hurricanes beating on its back, a tree that never growled up to be all it could be I wonder what was holding this tree back from its dreams" I looked at him stunned, I've never heard my uncle speak so smartly before, thoughs words were so touching, he still went on

"Majestic, tall, strong, Powerful, life giving, The world, a blur to most, Most see a tree as a tree, The day you actually see , When the world is not the same world, A tree's something beautiful, Even in the harshest winds, A tree stands its ground, A tree with leaves of majestic green, No longer just a tree But a tree that is a work of art, That is the day you see the world, That is the day the world comes into focus, That is the day you truly see the tree, A tree is known by its roots, the source of its first life, Our Tree has aged over the years, Under the aged tree where we listen to the story of our land and of our ancestors but in time this is still in its journey, still blossoming into something new, this tree is like family" He said all that has he put his hand on the painting.

"Jessica Lynn Mikcloud, my dear Niece, it is time" I looked at him confused, then the tree began to shine bright like the color green, then I noticed it was night out from the window

"Moon illuminate our tree, open the door that was once closed, Open the gate way to our hearts, became one with our tree, Open" my uncle chanted some kind of spell I have never heard of before, just then the wall shined even brighter, then a door appeared in front of me and my uncle. The light stopped "now then, everyone it's time, Jess come, Chida you can't come. I'm sorry this is blood line only, so please wait?" Chida smiled and nodded "Of course" my uncle grabbed my hand has we entered the room that I never knew about.

I gasped has we entered the room. The walls where of a Victorian Crescent Moon pattern on the walls, and floor was a black marble color. My uncle led me too an Alter, has the rest of the family sat down on chairs. He guided me to alter, "Knell Jessica?"

I nodded and knelled in front of him. I can hear him breathed deeply, He raised his hands and the two torches lit up in blue flames. "We are here to honor Jessica Lynn Mikcloud the Lightning Princess of this family, please give me your hand Jess" I put my hand out to him, I felt a pinch on one of my finger, then I noticed he pricked my finger with a needle. He turned to the alter and walked up to it "Oh Great Mighty Goddess Elwyn of the Moon, Shine abound us, Reveal to us" he said has he dropped the needle on the alter. I could hear the needle hit the alter then everything was quiet, the room darken, a window appeared has a the moonlight shine on the alter, my uncle moved away and bowed, I watched has a ball of light come coming down from the sky, to the alter, the ball of Light Shine bright. The Ball of light turned into a necklace, my uncle walked up to the alter and grabbed the necklace.

"Come here jess" I nodded and I stood up and walked over to where he was "Take it" I gulped and reached for it, I grabbed it. It was Silver, It was our family's crest, in the middle of the crest there was a green gem in the middle.

"Each member that has reached their peeks, earns this, and earns the right to be call themselves a Mikcloud. This Necklace is nothing but pure Magic Energy. Only 10 members have reached their Magical Peek Level, You the youngest of this family reached there magical level at the age of 16 and now 21. Has I can see, the Gem is green, the only member to have the color green, this is perfect for you. This Necklace will help you, will guide you into life, please put it on" I putted it on and I can feel the magic aura around me got stronger. "Flashes illuminating the dark of the night… Rumbles of lightning shattering the solace of the darkness, The Gift of Life" my uncle said has he hand on my shoulder.

Later, after everything past, I was in my room laying on the bed up still in the Mikcloud manor in my room looking at my new family gift. "It's pretty" I jumped up and looked towards my window where the voice was coming from, I grinned "Yeah it is..." Chida came closer to me and sat next to me "Stay here Chida, I'm kind of lonely" I asked him has I laid back down.

He smiled and laid next to me "Anything for you Jess" we both fell sleeping cuddling.

_~later around after midnight~_

I open my eyes, my room is dark. I can feel Chida lying next to me. I sit up covering myself, I look to him and I smile. Getting up, changed from my Pjays too, gray shorts with Nylons and a black tank top that and I put on my converse boots. I step out of my room going outside in the garden.

_~~Chida's POV~~_

"Chida Wake up!" I jolted up, has I see Jetter in the room, I look at my side of the bed and jess was not there.

"Where's Jess?" I said has I touched the empty spot on the bed.

"Knowing Jessica, proudly out in the garden, proudly talking to some Fairies knowing her of course, Chida there's something I need to speak with you, get up and come to my Study Room" He said while he left the room. I sighed and headed out to Jetter's study room, has I entered I see my father sitting on one of the chairs next to the desk, My father hasn't aged a bit, still looks like a 19 year old. I have a confused look on my face "father why you are here? What's going on ...?" I started to have bad feeling…

"My dear Son, please sit," he pointed to the empty chair. I move to the chair and sat down

"Has a Prince of the Grivadan Vampires and best friend to my Niece you have right to know"

I stiffen has I hear these words from Jetter … "Son, there has been a future read of an Oracle" I looked at him "a read? You mean like a prophecy?" they both nodded. "Yes" I heard Jetter.

"W-What did the Oracle say? "

"The darkness will overtake everything. It has taken all hopes, all dreams and all wishes. The people you thought cared are no longer there. The Darkness will take the heart, and create what was once was lost and for gotten and the darkness will Win"

I stiffen even more "I don't understand … Why the Oracle would say something that horrible in a prophecy, I really hate this … Jess doesn't need this in her life. Not after what happen with Clover and obsession of trying to kill her and in the process my own twin brother dead trying to protect her… all because they were in love… Father there has to be something to keep her from this darkness, maybe the Oracle had a faulty vision …"

"Chida, the Oracle never makes a mistake" I put my head down after my father said that "There's also something else ... Chida in the prophecy, I looked over it over and over, you know how there are different world's right?" I nod "We think someone from one of the other worlds is after her that works with some kind of darkness"

Has he said that I can sense something wrong with the smell of the air "Father Do you smell that?"

He looked at me and sniffed "Yes… it smells thicker" I go to the window look out it and I see Jess out in the garden looking up at the moon, for some reason I had a bad feeling … "I have a bad feeling" I said has I rushed out the door, I know my dad and jess's uncle are following me.

_Jess's POV_

Sitting on the bench looking up at the moon.. So beautiful the moon is... I close my eyes and breathe in the fresh air, then I see it a dark shadow moving closer, I get up from the bench "What is that?"

"JESSICA!" I turned has I hear Chida voice yelling for me, just then I felt someone grab me and put a hand over to my month, I used me lightning shock ... wait why didn't that work?...  
"Well, Well such a pretty girl like you shouldn't be outside all alone" I heard the mystery man's voice…

I see Chida and stopped, he is eyes where widen in shock… What is going on...? Who is this...?

"Levis...?" I heard Chida.  
My eyes widen, Levis!? Clover's son?

"Hello dear cousin, Aww what's the matter?" I heard Levis laugh a little sound evil...

"What are you doing? The war is over! Let Jess go!" Chida threaten him.

"Woo what that a threat? Dear cousin, I do not care for your threats. I'm here to succeed in what my father wanted" I felt his breath on my neck "I will suck the life out of jess and kill her for good" I shiver has I felt him lick my neck.

"Stop! Do you even know what happen the last time he bite, pouring pure dark venom in her? He cracked her magical core and end up destroying everything! Don't make the same mistake has your father!" Chida yelled at him.  
I tried to get lose but he had a tight grip on me, then he was thrown back and he hold was raised. I look and I see Zach..

"Chida get jess and take her back in the manor know!" Zach ordered him. He nodded and took my hand and we were in the house in a flash.  
"Chida in follow me with her" I turn my head to my uncle who was on top of the stairs.  
Chida grabbed me hand and led me up by him. "Come this way" he jogged down the hall, we followed him into a room that looked like his old Study Room. I saw a chair and sat down on it.

I can hear fighting from outside… Zach is fighting Levis…

Levis cannot get in the manor, there is a powerful barrier around the house that replies Evil. Even if Levis tried to get in, he would hurt himself bad by the flow of electricity from the barrier.

We sat in there for 3 hours and finally everything stopped.. Chida went to go check and then came back.  
"Chida what happen?" my uncle asked him.  
Chida smiled "My father defeated him, there guards taking him to Castle" he said has his father walks in.  
"Zach, thank you"

"No problem Jetter" Zach said whiling sitting down in other empty Leather chair.

My uncle smiles "Wonderful, know then" I saw him glance at his watch. "Wow it's late, Jess it's time for you to get back, your mother most be worried" Ehh my mother… she knows of my grandmother's side… She knows I have magical blood running through my veins. Whats strange, my brother did not even get the magical blood in him… I am the only one out of my two sisters, and my brother…

"Jessica?" I looked at my uncle and just sighed, got up from my spot "Alright then, Chida you coming or going back with your family to Ireland?"

Chida looked at me and smiled "of course I'm coming with you, come on" he walked towards me and grabbed my hand gently. "Well see you all later," Chida said to Zach and my uncle.

Has we were gone with a pop, appeared in Meyers Manor in America. It was currently summer, I don't go to school until Sept.. I hate School so fucken much.

"So then, I'll walk you home" he said leading me to the door.  
"Big Brother is that you?" I heard Miles, Miles is one of Chida's brothers. Chida has four brothers and one sister. Rick (He's Twin…), Miles the 2nd born, Ethan the 3rd born and Dark the fourth born. Aurora is there sister, long sister _–laugh-_ She lives all the way up north here in Wisconsin with their mothers Grandparents. There all pureblooded vampires, Miles, Ethan and Dark grew up to fast. Usually when I pure blood is born then grew fast, four weeks has a baby, then a month has a child, other month has a teenager. They stop aging when they hit the age 21. When Chida and.. Rick where born they were put under a spell to make then grow up has a full out human. Which worked, I have known them since I was in kindergarten. I didn't know they were vampires until I was 14, until I went to Scotland for a family reunion, but I found it strange when it was only me going, that's also when I found out of my grandmother's side, basally found out I came from a long, powerful line of magical Blood.

"Jess you there?" I snapped my head to Chida and I smiled of course. "Well then I'll get you home in a flash" I smirked at what he said, Supernatural speed.

Chida did get me to my front door in a flash, It was dark outside, the lights where on in the house, I can the hear the TV on.

I looked at him and smiled "Thank you Chida" he smiled right back at me. "No problems Jess, I'll see you tomorrow. I'm tired night" he leaned in, I knew he was going to kiss my cheek but I moved quickly and went inside "Night" I said has I closed the door and I see him smiling and walking down the sidewalk.  
I turned my head and I see my brother looking at me. Then I noticed he had his friends over. "Where were you?" he asked me, I just sighed and went down to my bedroom. My room was in the basement.

Has I got down stairs I see my mom putting clothes in the washer, My mother is half deaf so I would have to scream for her to hear me but thank god I we know sign language.

I stepped towards her and tapped her shoulder, she turned to me "Hi Jess welcome" She can still talk, but she has a hard time hearing I would just sign to her. She looked at me and I spoke while I signed, "Hi mom, how was your dad?"

She smiled "It was fine dear, I'm gonna head to bed, my ears are ringing. It's giving me a head ach"

I frown. My mother suffers from Meniere's disease, a disorder of the inner ear that causes spontaneous episodes of vertigo — a sensation of a spinning motion — along with fluctuating hearing loss, ringing in the ear (tinnitus), and sometimes a feeling of fullness or pressure in your ear…

She gave me a hug and before she went upstairs "When the washer beep's please put the clothes in the dyer?"

I sighed "Of course mom" I hear her walking back upstairs.

I turned around and headed to my bedroom. Once in there I sighed, changing in black shorts and green tank top. I sat down in my couch, looked over to a bag that I had left there before I went to my uncles. I smiled and opened it up. Chida took me to a Anime store in Milwaukee that just open up at the mail.

I smiled at the Manga, 'Naruto Shippuuden' I was about to open it when I heard a voice.

"Lady Jess?" I looked up and I see a glowing green ball…

"Who are you?" I asked it.  
I heard the ball of light giggle "My Lady, I'm River" "River? Like in our family Guardian?" I asked her with such curiosity.

She giggled, "Yes, I have been ordered by your uncle to watch over you and to give you this" I see her spin and book appeared before me... It looked like Ivy green leather cover, it looked like it had at least 500 pages… in it, then I see our families crest on the front. Then I envelope appeared in front of me.

"Read it" I heard River.  
I grabbed it, opened it read it.

_'My dear Niece,_

_I am sorry I could not give this to you before all this happen with Levis. Jessica this is our Families spell book, it belonged to our fonder of this family, Georgia Veil Mikcloud. Now then... In her will, she states that you inhered this book, the 2__nd__ powerful member in the family. Since you are the second member to reach your magical level in such a high level, the bond around the book that Georgia put on the book was released on your 16__th__ birthday. Therefore, the book has named you its owner; please take good care of it. This book holds the most powerful magic of the Mikcloud's, use it wisely. _

_There is also Her notes, she made of time of adventure, there should be some more blank pages for you to write, and this book has a charm on it, he you wanna read more it will create more pages, but I would had vise you not too, I can easily send you a full out blank book so you can write notes down in._

_In addition, about River, She is our families' guardian. She will be there for you when you need her, sense you hold the book know she is bond to you._

_Anyways, love you and see you next time you come and vist._

_Sincerely, you're loving Uncle Jetter Mikcloud Z '_

I sigh and put down the note on my bed and looked at the book that was floating…

I reached out and my fingertips touched the ivy green leather cover, has a shock of electricity went through my body, it did not hurt at all it felt warm though. I gasp has I felt it and then grasp the book that was floating in front of me. I could feel the flow of high powerful energy running threw me from the book. I opened it the pages where blank.. What the hell ?

Then my eyes widen has words began to show… I sat down and began to read.

~~Normal POV~~

Jetter had his head on the table, hopping everything was going to be okay by giving jess the most precious thing that the Mikcloud family had.

"You know" Jetter lifted his head at the voice. "You're gonna have to tell her what she really is Jetter" Jetter frowned to what Zach said.

"I know Zach…" Jetter slowly got up, walked to the wall that a portrait of Georgia Veil Mikcloud was hanging on. He reached out with his right hand and touched the portrait. "If Jess knew it would kill her Zach and you know it"

Zach was now right next to Jetter, moved quickly with the supernatural speed. Has Jetter touched the side of the frame, pressed a button and the wall opened up to a sprawling staircase.

Jetter moved up the stairs and Zach followed him.

They stopped at the door, Jetter raised his hand, and waved at the door and then it opened.  
They both walked in, the door closed.

"Jetter, soon or later you have too" he said looking at Fulda painting.

"Oh yeah like tell her. 'Oh, Jess I am sorry to keep this from you, but you have a Thunder Kitsune Sealed inside of you before birth" Jetter said sitting down on a chair that was in the room.

Zach frowned and looked at the painting. "Aii, Of the Thunder"

Jetter looked at the painting also "Thunder Kitsune. Aii tried to destroy over a family member that was stupid enough to think a baby Kitsune cup was dangerous and kill it… Fred Mikcloud was disowned, but was killed by Aii. Aii did not care if we were sorry; she wanted to kill us all. I did not even do it… Georgia's Soul was awakened and sealed Aii into a body that was capable of holding Aii."

"How is that even possible?" Zach asked Jetter.

Jetter sighed, "The family was threatened, not even River could hold her back. We think Elwyn awaken her soul, we are still thinking how it happen. Zach you should understand about regenerate"

"Yeah, I do because I have died more than one time, in the last 5000 years" Zach said softly while walking over to Jetter. "I'm the oldest pureblood of the Grivadan's"

"I'll tell her before she starts school," Jetter said biting his lip. _'Let's hope she won't take it hard…' Jetter thought to himself._

_~~Jess's POV~~_

_'La La La, _

_La La La La La La La La, _

_La La La La La,_

_La La La, _

_La La La La La La La La, _

_La La La La La.'_

I hear what it sounds like a lullaby..

My eyes slowly open, and I am in darkness…

_'La La La, _

_La La La La La La La La, _

_La La La La La.'_

I looked around I keep hearing someone singing.. "Hello?" I asked who was there..

_'Behind where I looked back; (Who's in the front?)_

_In the dark, I raised my claws (and slashed apart the night)_

_The raindrops turn into droplets of blood and travel down my cheeks_

_If there's no place for me to return to anywhere anymore.'_

My eyes widen has I recognized this song.. It's from an anime I could not even finish it because it got to stupid.

_'Take these fingers, my fingers_

_I'll take you away with that finger_

_To the unopenable forest where cicadas cry_

_I can't turn back anymore_

_Being made to disappear one by one; (the blue flames)_

_On the other side of the dark, (the morning will not come anymore)_

_Inside the mirror, with countless wriggling and stretching hands_

_Come on, lure someone here'_

I turn has I see white fur… then I hear humming.

"Hello?" the humming stop…

I see it move, that is when I noticed it was the head… I see two teal eyes staring at me.

I heard it growl at me… I stepped away and then I see it slowly get up…

"You can see me?" the voice was female… soft, sad and hatred. I nodded to whatever it was…

Then I I see it come into the light, my eyes widen.. it looked a Wolf or .. a Fox…

"Wh-what are you?" I asked it.

"A Kitsune you stupid girl" it said has it walked towards me slowly.

A Kitsune…? A fox demon?

"I'm surprised you are able to finally see me" she said… wait finally see her? I gave her a confused look. "I see you don't know, the name is Aii"

"Wait why you are in my dream?" I have to be dreaming…

"You are asleep, but you're in your mind girl. I take it your stupid head of the family didn't tell you about me" She sat done in front of me.

Just what is my uncle hiding from me this time…? I frown…  
"Sooner of later she was gonna find out" I heard her… whom is she talking too?

"Yes I know"…. My eyes widen looked around when I see him… walking towards me and then stopped in front of me… I could feel tears running down my cheek… "Rick.."

He smiled at me "hey Hun" I couldn't contain myself and ran to him, hugging him. I felt him hug my back, I was in tears. "There, there Jess"

I heard the fox growl "Beat it Vampire"

"Know Aii, we share a mind with Jess there is no need to be pissy, Jess sweetie listen we need to talk about something"

I moved back and looked at him and then her….

"Before you were born, a Thunder Kitsune, Aii, was neighboring fox demon that lived near the old Mikcloud Manor. One member of your family did not like the demon fox living so close to here he lived. One day he went for a walk, the baby cup of the Kitsune wondered off on its own. That family member saw it crossing the road and went to scare it off but he end of killing the cup… In doing so Aii found out and went off to old manor. Your Uncle found out and was disowned for his stupidity. When Aii arrived at the Manor. The person was already leaving the house and then Aii ripped him apart."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing.. I never heard this story from my uncle or I did I ever read it in the family history book…

"You're Uncle and the rest of the family member tried calm down the fox but she was out for blood, tried to kill every one of the members. Something happen though, the founder of your family soul wakened and sealed…. Aii within you before you were born..." Rick finished has I fell to my knee's… tearing… how could he keep this from me… why me…? WHY ME?! Then it downed on me… how does Rick know..? I looked at him has he knelt down by me… "How do you know this…? Have you tried telling me…?" he frowned "I against it being kept from you... But I found out before I passed away…" I put my head down… so this means Chida knows too. I would not dought Zach knows…

"I take it Chida and your father knows?" I asked him and nodded sadly…

Why didn't Chida say anything…? Was he ordered not too…?

I looked up at the fox.. "so your Aii..?" I asked her, she nodded her head, then I saw her glow and she transform into a human form… White hair, her skin was milky colored… with black markings, she was wearing a blue Kimono and her eyes were a gorgeous Teal color.

"If you are wondering, I'm the Kitsune that was sealed inside of you Witch" Aii glared at me.

"I may be dead, I would prefer you not to hurt her feelings," Rick said.

"Be quiet Vampire!" Aii yelled at Rick.

"Alright that's it"

I got up "Enough both of you!" I snapped at them, they both shut up and looked at me, Rick frowned "I'm sorry hunny"

Aii eyed me and turned her head in a angrily "I'm not saying it"

"Alright enough, stop fighting in my head! Listen to me.. I sound like I'm crazy…" I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed.

"Jess hunny, you are not crazy" I heard rick…

"Listen to the vampire human" I heard Aii...

"Would you stop? I have a name you know" rick said with a growl.

"Oh sorry, you're Royal Highness Prince Rick!" Aii said with sarcasm. Rick growled at her.

"Please stop…"I asked, and they both shut up. "So… I have a Kitsune sealed in me. Wow what a twist in my life… I always knew there something wrong with me… when I started to hear a voice when I was child" I looked over to Aii "that was you wasn't?"

She nodded "When you were a child I would sing, every time you where sad... You can say it was my motherly way to help you" she sighed "Listen Jess, you are gonna have to face this with your uncle"

I put my head down and I felt a hand on my shoulder… "Jess it's time for you wake up" my head snap up and looked at him "no… please Rick... you have no clue how much I miss you…"

He smiled at me and kissed my cheek "I know Hun, I know" then everything went black. I could hear a birds chirping form outside... I flutter my eyes open and Has I frown, I noticed I was in my room…

I heard a knock at my door, I set up "Who is it?" I asked.  
"It's me Chida"

At this time? Wait what time is it…? I looked over to my lock. It was 1pm…

"I'm coming in." he said has I can hear the door opening then closing and I see him coming from the corner.

He is smiling at me… I hate that smile.. I can't believe he kept this from me.. "Good morning Jess"

I glared at him, got up and smacked him right across the face. His eyes widen in shock, touched his cheek and looked at me... "Why..." I cut him off "Oh could you keep this from! How could you! I had to find out while I was sleeping!" I yelled at him.  
He looked at me confused then his face turned into pure priceless pic, he knew what I meant.

"How do you know…?" he asked me still holding his cheek.

"I saw her, I might Aii. Not to mention Rick was there also telling me everything" his eyes widen again.

"I'm sorry, I would have told you but I was ordered not to say a word. So was Rick! And everybody else!" he sort of yelled back.

"Ordered or not! You still should have told me!" I walked past him to the bathroom "Don't follow me"

After I was done in the bathroom, I walked back out to my room and I see Chida looking at my book.

"Where did you get this? The pages are all blank" he asked me. I guess he cannot see.

"My uncle gave it to me... Well had River bring it to me" I suddenly remember river. "River?" I asked and I see a green ball of light appear my bed and Chida jumped up and looked at her.

"Yes Lady Jessica?" she said.

"Nothing I was just still wondering if you were here" I sat down on my bed. Chida was still starting at River. "Wow, so this is your family Guardian?"

I nod to him "Yes, This is River, River this is Chida"

"Yes, hello Prince Chida" she said.

"No please call me just Chida" he chuckled and smiled.  
"Alright, Lady Jessica your uncle would you to come back to the Manor for an hour of training, since it is still summer he would like you to get your Martial Arts training done for today"

I nod to her and looked at Chida "get out I'm gonna be taking a shower and getting dressed" he smiled at me "Of course I'll be upstairs" He turned around and left my room, closing the door.

I sigh…

"So you know then? About Aii Lady Jessica?" I nodded to her and went into the bathroom.

Took my shower, got out, wrapped the towel around me and went in my room.

I went to my dresser, pulled open the bottom one, looking and smiled when I saw what I wanted to wear. I picked up my black shorts and then closed it. I sat up open the top, grabbed green and black stripped panties and the matching bra, and black socks that has design holes in them, they go around my ankles to my thighs. I closed the dower, open the next dower and pulled out my grey tank top.

"It is chilly out my lady, there in Scotland" I hear River.

I un-wrapped the towel from my skinny waist, tried to dry off myself more, then I wrapped my long dark red hair into the towel.

I put my panties and bra on, then my shorts, Tank top and my socks. I went over to my door where all my shoes were; I picked out my Black Converse boots that had white, grey hearts on them, I put them on. I then walked to my closed grabbed my black Messenger bag and my black jacket that was short but had a big hood. I paced them on the bed, went to my dresser again, went in my jewelry box picked out the rings and hand band I wanted to where. I picked my purple crystal ring that has protection charm on it, my sky blue crystal ring that had a barrier charm on it and my black oval one that was for better balance. My headband was beads that had two hanging baby falcon feather on it.

I put them next to my jacket and messenger bag, went into my bathroom took off my towel that was wrapped around my hair and started to brush it out. I heard my bedroom door open. "Jess you done?" it was Chida.

"Yeah just brushing my hair and gonna blow dry it, then style it" I said to him. "And put on my make-up of course"

"Alright I'll wait here"

~~Later~~

After I dried my hair, styled, and put on my make-up I walked back into my room, I see Chida watching TV. He looked at me and smiled; I smiled back and walked to my bed where I left my stuff. I put on my Jewelry and headband, Slipped on my jacket, put my bag over my shoulder, then put my spell book in my bag, which was not heavy. There proudly is a weightless spell on it. I also put my Naruto Manga in my bag in case I get bored.

He got up from my couch and turned off the TV "Shell we?" I nodded. "Is River coming?"

"Of course I'm" I heard River.

Chida smiled "Only when way to get there and that is teleporting" I smirked. He held on to my hand and snapped his fingers and we were there in front of the Mikcloud Family Manor.

I let go of his hand, walked up to the door and the door already open. I see the family Butler "Lady Jessica, Lord Jetter your Uncle is waiting for you" gah how does he always know when I get here!?

"Thank you Gregory" I stepped past him, Chida followed me. "Where is he Greg?" I asked him.

"Your uncle is in his study room, the Alchemist study room ma'am"

I nodded to him and headed to my Uncles Alchemy room. Chida was of course following me.

When we got there, I stepped in has my uncle was just putting a potion in a bottle.

"Hello my Dear sweet niece" I heard him has he was gone. Chida had the since that I did not want my uncle to know I knew about Aii so he kept his mouth shut.

"Hello uncle, thank you for the book" I said walking over to the couch, dig in my bag for my manga.

He smiled at me and put my bottle on the table next to the couch I was sitting on. I looked at the bottle "What did you make?" the potion in the bottle was glowing bright purple.

"That my dear is a potion to open up realms"

My eyes widen with curiosity. "No way" he smiled at me "Yes way, know then put down your book and leave your bag here and let's head down to dojo for your Jujitsu Training," I groan.

"Alright" I put my book down on the seat next to me and put my bag on floor. I followed my uncle out of the room and the door closed somewhat hard.

~~Normal POV~~

Jess, Jetter and Chida left the room has the door closed somewhat hard.

In far off corner of the room by the couch, when the door slammed somewhat hard, the potion bottle tipped over. Falling over on Jess's Manga book, spilling all the liquid all over the book, the book shined bright purple has the potion soak into the book itself, The Bottle round over falling on the floor rolling to Jetter's desk and stop.

_~~Jess's POV~~_

"Go, very good Jess" I hear my uncle across the room. I just successfully beating my cousin Mikey.

He is lying on the mat out like a light, my uncle calls me over and head towards him. "Alright, I just got a call from your mother, she want you home so go take a shower, get dressed, get your stuff and go home Jess" he smiled at me. I sighed and headed for the shower room.

"Well done Lady Jessica" River said appearing next to me. "Thank River, can you go up to my uncles Alchemy room and get my stuff, don't forget my book that is on the couch okay?" I sewer I feel her smiling "Yes of course" she flew upwards into the ceiling.

**_**After the shower**_**

I did the same reunite I did at home this afternoon after my shower, I slip on my Convers black boots and headed out the door.

"Lady Jessica, I got you you're stuff" I see River floating over to me holding my stuff in to be what her… human form… my mouth dropped open and I'm just staring at her.

I have never seen her human form before….

Pale skin, with tattoos on her, and what it looks like Japanese writing going down her right leg and going across her left shoulder blade. The writing was glowing. She had some kind of green teal fur covering her private parts. Her hair was like light teal with green highlights. Her Horns were greyish with chains hanging down from them cover her face, with a white teardrop shape like thing… Her white Dragon ears had green fur coming from out of them, her tail was white with a green tip and she was bare footed. Her eyes are just a gorgeous dragon teal.

She also has a golden necklace around her and some bands around her neck and two upper arms.

She smiled at me "first time seeing my human form?" I nodded to her "Here you go my lady" she handed my stuff, I put my bag over my shoulder and put my book in my bag. I looked at the Japanese writing on her again.

"What is this Japanese writing tattoo for?"

"Oh that is my seal for being the family guardian"

Wow… She turned back into a ball of light has Chida entered the room. "Jess come on" I walked to him and followed him out of the manor, he was about to grab my hand but I pulled back. I do not feel like going home just yet, I think a walk would do me some good.

"Chida can we go for a walk?" he smiled at me "Of course jess, It's been awhile since you be into town?" I nodded to him, he smiled and walked our way there.

The Mikcloud Family Manor was located in a small town called Dundee, Scotland. Peaceful and gorgeous wilderness.

About half way there, I reached into my bag and grab my Manga. "Jess which volume is that?"  
I smiled "It's the one where Sasuke fights Deidara"

He chuckles "You and your anime"

I glared at him "Don't make fun of anime" I stuck my tongue out at him. He walked ahead of me and stuck out his tongue.

I smiled, looked down at my manga and opened with I stopped dead in my tracks has I see the pages started to move and the book was glowing purple… what the fuck is going on?!

"Uhm Chida…?"I could not take my eyes off the book.

"Wha-.." he stopped and yelled "JESS MOVE!"

"LADY JESSICA!" I hear River also yelling.

I could feel myself being pulled, I was gonna move but it was too late for me to move when all I can see was darkness and I felt myself faint...

**((What will happen next?! and omg Jess forgot to put the clothes in the Dyer XO! i changed Jess's and Chida's Age at teh last min xD))**


	2. Chapter 2 'Soul Bond'

**((The Soul bond! it happen! sorry for the bad grammer again))**

**Chapter 2 "The Soul Bond"**

"Lady Jessica Wake up" who is that...? oh wait it's River…

I get up and I noticed I was in a forest… what the fuck? Where I 'am I? "River where are we? AH Where's Chida?!" I started to panic.

"Jessica please calm down, Chida is not here. Something happen when you open your book"

I looked at her "My book?" .. oh wait my Naruto Manga!

"River.. What happen?" I asked her.

"Somehow you were sucked into your book, it looks like we are in your Manga"…. No way… that is impossible!

"River... that can't be right.. how did this happen?" I asked leaning against a tree trying to calm myself down. Then I started to hear something.. Like two people talking..

"River do you hear that?" I asked looking at the direction I hear the talking..

I moved towards it. "Wait Lady Jessica you don't what it is"

I ignore her then I get to see… my eyes widen… Sasuke Uchiha…. And Deidara… they both looked beaten up.. oh my god this was right after their fight... then I see Deidara using his hands to do something with his chest… then it hit me, I've seen this part in the anime, the Japanese version… I bet my lip… He was gonna blow up everything.. I can see Sasuke trying getting up and walking away…

"River we have to get him out of here.." I told her "Turn into your dragon form" I said has I see Deidara was feeding it's other mouth in his chest the clay.

"What are you mad my lady?" she asked me "No I'm not! Just please!?" I dig into my bag and pulled out my little pouch that had a space charm on it and I can back anything in it, I opened it up quickly has I can and pulled out my hooded black clock and putt it on.

I can see Deidara disappearing … Shit! "Now River!" and she did was I told her to do, quickly climbed on her back. She soon moved quickly, I can see Sasuke widen his eyes has River picked him up and fly away. I see the explosion began.

"Quicker River, hurry!" I can see the Explosion getting close.

I was relieved when we made it.

"Hey what's going?!" I heard Sasuke… Sasuke was hanging on one her horns and had his feet on her paw.

"Calm down Human, thanks to her you are safe. Where should we drop him off my lady?" Mhmm come to think of it… He was supposed to use the snake to move And Suigetsu summons the snake from the scroll. "Let's find one of his friends, Suigetsu. River you are a spirit you can track souls right?"

"Yes I can, you wish for me to track his soul? You know ever since we got here, I've been able to sense different souls"

"Well good let's get Sasuke to Suigetsu, Go fast has you can?"

I saw her smirk "Please and I found his soul not that far, Hang on the two of you" Soon we were going so fast it felt like hyperactive speed.

She slowed down, and I see him Suigetsu about the to summon the snake "No need to summon the Snake Suigetsu!" yelled at him. HE stopped dead in his track has he see River landing down on the ground and seeing Sasuke.

"Sasuke! What happen?" Suigetsu asked running towards us then I see other the other two "Sasuke!" Karin shouted.

Sasuke was still hanging on too River's horn.

"What… W-what… is this a dragon?" Karin asked.

Jugo just looked right at river with widen eyes.  
"Yes she is my family Guardian," I asked getting off river.

Karin pushed up her glasses and glared at me "Just who are you?"

"Karin" I heard Sasuke finally releasing Rivers horn "She helped me"

"She what?" Karin asked.

"I said she helped me, so shut up" Sasuke sounded upset… he turned to me and had a dead glare "Thank you, but I could have handle it by myself girl, you didn't have to do what you did, now you may go"

I glared at him, River turned back into a green ball of light which made them jump back a little and made Sasuke stumble forward because he was still on her foot.

I put my hands up to stop him from falling on me but soon has my hands touched his pair chest something happen. A spark, like wild electricity running through my body. Then I could see memories.. Not mine what it looked to be his… of his family.. His brother… then of his old team, Team Kakashi.

I could his eyes widen like he was seeing something.. then he fainted which Jugo caught him and pulled him away and the electric feeling was still there.. I was confused.. this only happen when you soul bond.. and I have already soul bonded… but my soul mate is no longer alive…

"What the hell just happen? He just frozed…" I heard Suigetsu.

I looked at my hands… "My lady…?" I heard River..

"River you know what happen, tell me" I said still staring at my hands.

"You soul bonded with him" I bite my lip and looked at her "How is that even possible…?"

I heard sigh "I don't know, but apparently your two souls collided and bam soul bond, did you see his memories and felt that electric feeling?" I nodded to her "Then you have soul bonded with this boy"

"Wait soul bond? What does that mean?" Karin asked.

"Yeah what does that mean?" Suigetsu asked.

"It means that Sasuke and Jessica are soul mates" River said.

Their eyes widen "WHAT?!" Karin shouted like it was end of the world for her.

"Let's get Sasuke out of here, somewhere he can get some rest, there is a town not too far" Jugo said "your name is Jessica right?" I nodded to him. "Then you can come with this"

"Hey! What do you think you are saying? she can't come" Karin yelled.

"Karin calm down will you, she is coming" Suigetsu said. "Shell we then?"

~Later in a Hotel~

We were all there sitting around Sasuke has he is still unconscious.

"This is crazy, do you think we should believe this? Her being the soul mated with Sasuke?! She could be lying" Karin said glaring at me. God this is getting ignoring… I looked at her "Look Karin, your jealously is getting pretty pathetic."

She stood up and huffed "I'm going into town!"

She stomped her way out the door.  
_

_~~Normal POV~~_

Sasuke gasp with opening his eyes widen.

_'What the hell?' _he thought to himself while looking around.

He see's empty space.. of blue stars floating around him. _'Where am I?' he thought_

"I can answer that"

Sasuke turned to the voice to see a boy walking up to him from the blue stars. He was dressed all in black, black skinny jeans and a black hoodie with black Emoish looking hair. He had piercings, angel bites. His eyes were glowing white and his body was covered in a blue mist.

_'Who is he?' _

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked the mysterious guy.

The guy smiled "The name is Rick and you are in a mind sharing with Jess"

_'sharing what?.. jess? … oh wait.. that red haired girl I meet that saved me..'_

"What do you mean by sharing a mind with her? I don't understand" Sasuke said glaring at Rick.

"Simple, you soul bonded man and congrats, she is your soul mate" rick said smiling and clapping his hands.

Sasuke eyes were bugged eye and staring at Rick like he was joking.

Rick walked towards Sasuke "For an animated Character you are kind of taking this really well"

Sasuke gave him a question able look. "A What..?"

"You know anime? Gah I think this will take a while to explain everything to you"

Rick raised his hand and snapped his fingers and two chairs appeared.

Rick sat in one "Set Sasuke Uchiha"

"How do you know my name?" Sasuke asked him while sitting down.

"You share a soul with Jess, I know everything about you, now shut up and listen"

Sasuke shut up and listened.

"Jessica is from other world, where your world is a anime and Manga"

Sasuke was dumbfounded.

"Something went wrong when she open her manga and she was sucked into your world" Sasuke looked down at his hands.

"When she touched you, you both felt the electric surge going through your bodies. You both saw each other memoires. You both of you souls bonded" Rick said getting up standing in front of Sasuke. "Look" Sasuke looked at him. "This is your soul" Rick raised his light hand has a blue glowing soul appeared. Sasuke looked at it "Can see the red ring? That is your hatred. Right know it is not that bad but over the years" the Red ringed slowly began to cover the soul up in redness "You will be swallowed in darkness you will lose yourself and of who you really are"

Sasuke stared at his soul being swallowed up by the red ring. "But" his soul went back to normal. Once it was and He start seeing lime green ring appear in front in it. "When Jess touched you, the soul bond shelled itself around your hatred and locked it away. Soon you will want nothing more to protect her, to love her."

Sasuke looked at him shocked "But… I have to"

Rick intruded him "Yeah I know revenge your clan. Maybe you need to listen before you go off and dragging Jess into your ridiculous quest of revenge. If you do that than it would slowly eat away at her, the hatred will take over both your souls that's if you soul bond will be strong enough. The looks of it know, it seems to be very strong…"

"But….why...Why….me?" Sasuke asked Rick with a frustrated voice.

"That I don't know, it could be because you both have the same past. Lost someone dear to you"

"Oh like who has she lost? I lost my hole clan and my brother that night! How in the hell does that make us alike!" Sasuke shouted at him.

Rick frowned and Sasuke saw it and shut up "She lost me"

"What..?"

"She lost me.. I was her soul mate at the time. I died protecting her from a man called Clover. He spent years trying to kill her because her and I fell in love. He thought it was abomination that a vampire and a human where in love"

Sasuke's eyes went wide again at the word 'vampire'.

"Yup that's right Sasuke Uchiha, I'm a vampire"

"so you are an undead?" Sasuke asked him and rick laughed.

"Please, my kind are very much alive. We are called Grivadan's. We are just like humans, anyways I was dying her arms, before I died I put a part of my soul into her so she wouldn't go mad and die"

"What do you mean 'So she wouldn't go mad and die?'"

Rick bite his lip "When your soul mate dies, then you will die soon after because of the magical bond. The type of bond you two share is Magical"

"Magical..?"

"Yes, Jess is a high powerful Sorceress. She is immune to your eyes because she also has strong mind, she has Psychokinesis and she is a telepath not to mention she has the gift of foresight. She can see the past, present and future but she rarely does get it anymore. She out ranks you in power Sasuke, but her family sealed half of it away because they feared it."

Sasuke just looks at Rick. "So what happens if I just leave her?"

"She will slowly die…"

Sasuke frowned…

"I think it's time for you to wake up and face her, good luck man, oh yeah she is just like your friend Naruto, She has a Kitsune sealed with in her."

Sasuke jumped up when everything went dark  
"Wait! Rick! I need to no more! I'm not done talking to you!" Sasuke shouted into the darkness.

_~~Jess's POV~~_

I had my book out reading it, finding some interesting spells.

"What are you reading?" Suigetsu asked me.

"It's my spell book" I said.

"Your what?" he asked me with a confused look.

I was about to answer him when we heard a groan, we look and Sasuke was opening his eyes.  
"Sasuke your awake" Jugo said.

Sasuke sets up "Suigetsu, Jugo leave. I need to talk to Jess"

They nodded and left.

He turned to me "I.. I know what happen. Someone told me of who you are, what you are and why you are here"

What the fuck?... who could have told him…?

"He said his name was Rick"

I bite my lip and my eyes widen. "You talked with him?" Sasuke nodded. "He told me we soul bonded, that we are… soul mates"

I looked down "I'm sorry…"

I felt his hand on my shoulder "There is no reason to be sorry. I was told if I keep this hatred with me that it will end up killing you. I can tell he cares for enough to not that happen. I will try my best, I'm still getting use to this. I can feel myself being pulled away from my revenge…"

I looked up to him, he smiled which was rare for him to even smile. The only thing close to a smile was a smirk, which meant trouble, or he was in joying himself too much.

I saw him raise his hand and touched my cheek, I felt that electric shock again. I saw him leaning in and I felt his lips against mine. I melted in the kiss has my lightning formed around us, I closed my eyes and relaxed in the kiss.

After the kiss ended, he looked and saw lightning around us "So he was telling the truth about you being a sorceress" I smiled and nodded.

He got up and pulled me up with him "Well then, I guess where a couple… Uhm I'm new to this couple thing…" I giggled "Yes I know"

The door opens "Sasuke! We have a problem there coming, the Akatsuki or leaf Ninja," Karin yelled.

"It's the Leaf" I said.

Sasuke looked at me "I believe you, everyone get ready we are heading out." I frowned and he noticed "Sasuke I think you should stop running and just go home…" he held my hands and kissed my cheek. That made Karin gasp out loud "Jess, I'm not ready" I frowned again and just nodded to him.

We got our stuff ready and left the hotel, "Lady Jessica" I heard River. "River your still here"

"Yes I 'am I was trying to find a way to get ahold of your uncle."

My eyes widen and Sasuke just looked at us and so has the others.

"Did you get a hold of him?" I asked her and she nodded. "There trying to find out what happen, Chida was has been freaking out"

I felt an angry glare from Sasuke "Who is this Chida?" I gulped "He is Rick's twin brother"

Sasuke calmed down "Okay then"

"Jessica, where are we going?" River asked.

"I don't it's up to Sasuke where we go…"

"Come on then" he held my hand and we began to leave.

**_((OOooo! ehat will happen next?!))_**


	3. NOTE

OMFG! D: im so sorry! i've been busy with life, i moved, got my own place, been busy with Paraonmal Invesgations, spending time with a friend that just came back from Ausi lol i've been just busy busy busy lol but i write a new chapter soon ^^ yup yup!


End file.
